lumitherfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Lumither
insert timeline photo* A timeline of the major ages of the history of Lumither. Unlike our Earth, the history of Lumither and the mythos of the gods are intertwined; inseparable from the rest of reality. Gods are not so much religious entities as they are real and tangible beings that influence this world. There is some debate on whether or not the gods are actual PEOPLE, ya know? Some argue that they are just forces of natures that we have assigned human-like traits through stories during the Dead Age - and that the stories were just ways of documenting tangible natural events. However, either way the gods play a huge roll in the history and science of this world, and after the Dead Age, all history and science was lost and only the stories remain for arcane masters to work on. What is definitely certain - at one point in this world there was a devastating cataclysmic event The Beginning of All Things First - at the beginning of everything - there was nothing. Nothing but the Aether. No good; no evil; no light; no dark. Suddenly, from that swirling miasma of nothingness and Aether, sprang forth the first Gods: Corellon, Pelor, Ravn, and Sehanine. Together, they created the world. And with that world, they gave birth to the first beings to exist: The prime gods. Birth of the World With their combined powers, Pelor, Sehanine, Ravn, and Corellon created the world out of light, dark, death, and life (magic). The created the known cosmos. And once they combined their efforts to create the central material realm, one by one the xxx gods were born. The Other Gods With each of the newly created elements of life, a new god sprung forward. Soon, Avandra, Bahamut, Erathis, Ioun, Kord, Melora, and Moradin joined the pantheon and claimed dominion over all infant forces of nature. The Age of Creation/Dawn of Mortals Upon this new world, the gods worked to create the first mortals - beings tied to this material plane who could work in tandem with the Celestials to maintain the balance of the universe. * Avandra created the Halflings * Bahamut created the Dragonborn * Erathis created the Humans * Ioun created the Elves * Kord created the Goliaths * Melora created the Gnomes * Moradin created the Dwarves With no threats, the material plane was like the an eden, all the races living in harmony. The Chaos Gods The universe must always be balanced, and thus for everything that can create, there must be something that can cause destruction. Following the creation of the mortals, from the Aether suddenly sprang seven new gods: Asmodeus, Bane, Gruumsh, Lolth, Tharizdun, Tiamat, and Vecna. All born of the chaos of the mortals. Their arrival came as a surprise to the prime gods, but ultimately there presence was accepted. Asmodeus, acting as the leader of the new gods, was a charismatic entity, and spoke well on their behalf. The Chaos gods fit well alongside the mortals, and came to embody the chaotic randomness of life and creation. An equilibrium came to be between the Prime gods and the Chaos gods. The War of Celestials/The Great Calamity But this peace was never meant to last forever. Asmodeus wanted more than his domain allowed. He wanted everything. After all, it is in the nature of control to want power. The other Chaos gods agreed and reflected this sentiment. Years of tension soon broke into conflict, as the Chaos gods planned a coup against the prime gods that would throw them out of existence. To do this, they turned towards the assistance of the mortals The Coup of Asmodeus Recruiting the assistance of their devout followers on the material plane, * Asmodeus created the Tieflings from humans * Bane created xxxxxxdwarves * Gruumsh created the Orcs from goliaths * Lolth created the Drows from elves * Tharizdum created the Goblins from gnomes * Tiamat created xxxxxdragon * Vecna created necromancy - the first black magicxxxxxhalfling The Betrayal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx War War was sparked, and the resulting battles devastated the cosmos - gods vs gods; mortals vs mortals. Shock-waves rang out across the planes, and soon all beings were involved in a war that lasted untold years. xxxxxxxxxxxxx. The Calamity The fighting only came to an end when xxxxxxxxxxxxxx The echos of this battle shook through all the planes of reality. ultimately, the prime gods rose victorious, however this win came at a great cost. the win resulted in a singularity that locked all the gods within their cosmic planes (the chaos gods in the abysmal and the prime gods in the astral). they are now only able to cross over through the influence of their followers and the control of the forces of nature they created. this is a universal for both the prime gods and the betrayer gods. The Dead Age With the end of this epic battle, came the first age in which mortals were well and truly alone on this plane of reality. racism against races that lead to clan vs clan in violent conflicts. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Age of xxxxxx Otherwise known as the First Age of Lumither. the rise of empires and the first kingdoms. was self contained bigger fish to fry, racism against tieflings mostly died The Age of xxxxxxxxxxxxx rise of empire on the continent of xxxx. led to conflict between empire and remaining kingdoms - which united to form their own empire. war. resulted in two seperate countries meanwhile in other continent xxxx The Age of xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The current age of Lumither xxx